gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Federation Forces
The Earth Federation Forces are the military forces of the Earth Federation Government in the Universal Century timeline. Technology The Earth Federation Forces (EFF) were organized into three groups - an Earth-based military force, which handled all military matters on sea, and in Earth atmosphere, and a space navel military branch, and inbetween branch which was the Army which had bases and troops both in space and on Earth the Earth Federation Space Forces or EFSF. However, in Gundam 0080 and Gundam 0083, this force was referred to as UNT Spacy, but EFSF is currently the official moniker. Originally, the naming in the 1980s used United Nations Troops (U.N.T.) and is referred to as UNT army, UNT grand (first a typo of ground, later the term was used for an army-navy joint forces). This naming convention was used in Japan until 1999. All naming was changed from UNT to EF and UNT forces have been changed to EF Forces. The Japanese publications had since then renamed all of the wordings to the current naming convention. The acronym U.N.T. have been retconned to Under Normal Tactical to prevent confusion. Until UC 0087, the military central command for the Earth Federation Forces was located at a base called Jaburo, located under the Amazon river. During the One Year War, the base was the target of many attacks by the Principality of Zeon, including the Operation British colony drop and a decisive battle at which the remaining bulk of Zeon's Earth Attack Force made their final attempt to destroy Jaburo. Throughout the Universal Century the Earth Federation Space Force operated from their headquarters at Luna II. Branches Earth Federation Army Also known as the Earth Federation Ground Forces. The army was the most poorly-equipped of all the EFF branches; it possessed outdated weaponry. The army was caught completely by surprise when the Zeon launched their drop operation for control of the earth and subsequently spent most of the time between February and August UC 0079 in disarray and retreat. Due to the near-destruction of all Earth Federation branches by the Zeon offensive the mostly intact Army was given dominant control over the maintenance of the Earth Federation. Added to this, the success of Revil's V-plan, Beijing attack, and Odessa attack gives the army unprecedented power within the Earth Federation. In the U.C. 80s, the Titans branch took over the helm of the regular federal army, however, with the subsequent defeat of the Titans after the Gryps Conflict, the federal forces were reorganized. Earth Federation Navy The Navy was a major power in the Earth Federation, and possessed several bases on the coast of California, collectively known as the California base. The Federation's navy took heavy casualties following the failed colony drop, and when the Zeon seized the California Base in the Earth invasion (during the One Year War) they converted the facilities to build Zeon submarines. Although the California Base was recaptured by Federation Forces in the dying weeks of the One Year war, the Federation regained control of the seas but the navy was in shadow of its former glory. Ships in the Federation's navy include gunboats, which appeared in 08th MS Team and an aircraft carrier, but the total number of ships and their types is not known. Naval officers were the best trained soldiers in the Earth Federation at the dawn of the space colonization era, and hence would become the model that the Earth Federation would turn to when they created the Earth Federation Space Force. Earth Federation Air Force Not much is known about the Earth Federation's air force, other than the fact that they do exist and did participate in several ground campaigns. The group has several powerful bombers created from core booster pieces left over from the vision project. However, those pieces of equipment were rare. The EFAF's aircraft were outdated and are not adapted for combat under the influence of Minovsky particles. The EFAF aircraft do not have enough fire power to destroy mobile suits due to the guided missiles becoming partly useless under Minovsky particles, however, mobile suits can hardly shoot down fast flying planes and thus the EFAF seldom encountered them. Their main mission during the One Year War was to intercept Zeon atmospheric entry vehicles with their High altitude fighter FF-3 Sabrefish (an atmospheric version of the FF-S3 Saberfish which was used by the EFSF). During the course of the One Year War, many EFAF pilots ended up becoming Mobile Suit pilots. Earth Federation Space Force The Earth Federation Space Force (or EFSF for short) is the branch of the Earth Federation Forces that the Earth Federation created to help enforce Federation edicts in space by transporting federation army troops in space and help defend from attacks of their enemies in space outside the colonies. The Earth Federal Space Force was created to counter the perceived military threat from the then Republic of Zeon, which had broken away from the Federation when it declared independence. This branch of the armed service is almost exclusively concerned with space combat, and before the One Year War this branch was listed under the other three branches (Earth Federation Army, Earth Federation Navy, Earth Federation Air Force) and was commanded by generals appointed by those three. For example, General Revil was a Lieutenant General or Chujo of the EF Army. When it was originally created the Federation's Space Force was a mirror image of the "Big Gun" ship philosophy, embodying powerful guns to destroy its enemies. This began to change in UC 0079, when the Zeon introduced their mobile suits, which thoroughly decimated alot of the Federation's Space Force. The advent of the mobile suit forced the Federation to develop their own mobile suits and ships that could carry them, resulting in the Pegasus-class MS carriers. After the Delaz Fleet successfully executed Operation Stardust, the Federation's Space Force finally somewhat abandoned the "Big Gun" ship concept completely and focused on making ships that were capable of carrying mobile suits it strength at all times. A handful of the Earth Federal Space Force ships were designed to withstand atmospheric re-entry and to operate on Earth; these ships were from Pegasus, Argama and Nahel Argama classes.These ships that were capable of atmospheric re-entry were able to operate on Earth via the Minovsky Craft System; these ships were primarily from the Pegasus-class. Mobile Suits One Year War (0079) Gundam-type *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" *RX-78SA-1 Stealth Action Gundam *RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type *RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" *RX-78E Axel Gundam *RX-78EA Titletown Gundam Guncannon-type *RX-77-2 Guncannon Guntank-type *RX-75 Guntank GM-type *RGM-79 GM *RGM-79SA Stealth Action GM Gryps Conflict (0087) GM-type *RGM-179 GM II Hizack-type *RMS-106 Hizack Support Units One Year War (0079) *SCV-70 White Base *SCV-71 Dallas Category:Allegiances Category:Earth Federation Forces Category:Earth Federation Characters